Embodiment of Fire
by LovelyLadyMarMar
Summary: When Minato sealed away Kyuubi's yin chakra it was not the end of the chakra. A close relative of Kushina Uzumaki unseals the yin chakra and implants it in her daughter. What happens when after everything with Sora, Naruto comes across his cousin Kagome? What kind of adventures will they face, especially when the Akatsuki tries to capture them? Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Inuyasha or Naruto**

**Summary:** When Minato sealed away Kyuubi's yin chakra it was not the end of the chakra. A close relative of Kushina Uzumaki who had witness the sealing away of the chakra went to Uzumaki Clan's Mask Storage and had the yin chakra implanted in her daughter. What happens when after everything with Sora, Naruto comes across his cousin Kagome? What kind of adventures will they face, especially when the Akatsuki comes after both of them?

**No pairing as of yet.**

* * *

**Embodiment of Fire**

* * *

**Ruins of Uzushiogakure...**

A buxom teen, glanced up when she felt a stir in the air.

Eyes narrowing, her eyes drawn west across the sea towards the Land of Fire.

She was sure she had felt it, it was unmistakable.

_That chakra..Kyuubi._

Before she had felt minuscule pulsed, but now that she was so close to the land of Fire it reverberated down her spine. The hairs on her arm standing up at the feel of the chakra within her getting excited

"Hey Kags where are you? Come on this place is giving me the creeps, stop hiding!"

Her eyes were drawn away from the west to downwards where her teammate was whining.

Sighing she jumped through the crumbled ceiling right in front of her teammate.

"Ahh! What the hell Kags you almost made me pee on myself," he shouted.

She merely rolled her eyes.

"Let's head out."

"Head out! Seriously! After months of just you hovering over those scrolls were finally leaving," try as Yoto would, he couldn't hide his happiness to be leaving this place. Now matter how long they spent here the place was down right creepy. It reminded him of a tomb. He was about to ask when, but she had already left him.

Yoto's comment reminding her about the scrolls. Several scrolls as thick as a rolled up corpse were stacked neatly before she transferred them all into her own sealing scroll. She hoisted her large scroll onto her back.

Yoto was smiling into the orangey sky.

They had set out months ago so Kagome could further her fūinjutsu and healing skills. The Uzumaki calm ruins had proved worthwhile. _To think that they sealed their secrets in the ruins that only another of their clan could uncover._

Kagome came up behind Yoto, slapping him on the back of his head wiping the dopey smile on his face.

"Ouch," he glared at her half-heartedly.

They set off running across the water at a fast pace, so they would make it to land in a good thirty minutes.

Mid-run Yoto asked where they were going.

"Konohagakure."

Was all she said and Yoto could only follow after his partner, who looked so excited for some reason.

_Just you wait dear cousin! Soon we will finally meet at last!_

* * *

**Review tell me what you think!**

Yoto is pronounce like U-toe


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Inuyasha or Naruto**

**Summary:** When Minato sealed away Kyuubi's yin chakra it was not the end of the chakra. A close relative of Kushina Uzumaki who had witness the sealing away of the chakra went to Uzumaki Clan's Mask Storage and had the yin chakra implanted in her daughter. What happens when after everything with Sora, Naruto comes across his cousin Kagome? What kind of adventures will they face, especially when Akatsuki comes after both of them?

**No pairing as of yet.**

* * *

**Embodiment of Fire**

* * *

Sakura's eyes widened as the chakra rose off of Sora's body and they glimpsed the nine tail fox's head and nine wisp-like tails.

The strong winds were pushing them back.

"Is that Kyuubi?" Ino asked astonished.

"What an unbelievable amount of chakra!"

Suddenly the chakra form of Kyuubi roared. Something was happening.

"What!"

"What's going on now?"

"It looks a little off."

Suddenly the chakra began to disappate.

"Captain Yamato?" Sakura asked.

"Most likely after leaving Sora's body, it needed a vessel in order to maintain its form."

None of them even saw as the tendrils of chakra carried off into the wind. Quite some distance away a boy and girl stood of the treetops. The boy looking through binoculars, while the girl sat indian style on the tip of the tree as the tendrils came towards her and she opened her mouth swallowing the chakra.

"Sora.." Naruto looked over at his friend's still body, "Are you okay?!"..."Wake up Sora!"..."Sora!"

_Who's there?...I hear someone again...calling out to me.._

"Sora!"

_You're so annoying, Naruto!_

Naruto crawled over to him, "You're awake."

"Naruto."

"Sora, let's go home. Come on!"

"Go home? What home? Where am I supposed to go?" He asked his voice hoarse.

"What're you saying? Our home is Konoha."

"Konoha? The Konoha I tried to destroy?

* * *

**~oOo~**

* * *

Sora walked down the pathway, just as a couple passed by.

Briefly their foots aligned, heads turning.

Dullish blue-grayish eyes met vibrant sky blue eyes.

And just like that passed by.

Sora stopped, his eyes following the figure those eyes belonged to.

And suddenly the woman felt vaguely familiar.

"So that was him, the pseudo-jinchūriki from the other night," Yoto murmured when the were out of hearing range.

"Mmhmm," she murmured.

"It was a good thing we got here when we did! And hey you even got a chakra boost," Yoto exclaimed.

They had arrived last night only to witness the fight between the pseudo-jinchūriki and Naruto.

The jounin had been only half right. The chakra that leaked off of the boy couldn't remain without a host, but it wouldn't dissipate instead it would be retracted into Naruto. and given his weakened state it might have caused the nine-tails to resurface. Thankfully she had acted quickly drawing it into herself.

It was weird to say the least.

Having just Kyuubi's yin chakra in her for the longest was now more balanced as the yang chakra mixed inside of her.

The tendrils of evil nature that always threatened to consume her sometimes eased back. Now a calmness had washed over her being.

Honestly she didn't know what to think of her cousin.

He lacked the refinement of a ninja given his power, but possessed a strong will and pure heart. So unlike her when she had first started learning how to be a ninja. For her it had been hard, even a little anger and the darker nature of her chakra; the Kyuubi's chakra, would try and take over. It had taken years and the loss of someone dear to give her the control she now had.

"Aah Kags look there it is—the gates its Konohagakure." he said happy that they wouldn't have to walk anymore.

Kagome looked up at the gates that looked worn down. Two guards at the front of the gate.

_I wonder what it will be like to meet you in person Naruto._

* * *

**Done. Review tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Inuyasha or Naruto**

**Summary:** When Minato sealed away Kyuubi's yin chakra it was not the end of the chakra. A close relative of Kushina Uzumaki who had witness the sealing away of the chakra went to Uzumaki Clan's Mask Storage and had the yin chakra implanted in her daughter. What happens when after everything with Sora, Naruto comes across his cousin Kagome? What kind of adventures will they face, especially when Akatsuki comes after both of them?

**No pairing as of yet.**

* * *

**Embodiment of Fire**

* * *

"Tsunade-sama there are two visitors requesting permission to see you. T-they say that they're here to see Uzumaki, Naruto. Should I let them in? Or send them away?" A shinobi asked.

Tsunade who had been working hard the past hour paused in her work.

"Visitors to see Naruto?"

Shizune was curious, "What do they look like? Any idea who they are?"

The unnamed shinobi stepped forward, presenting two passports used to pass through lands.

"One Doujin Yoto and Kagome...Uzumaki, Kagome," he said the girl's name.

Tsunade's eyes widened.

"An Uzumaki," she grabbed the passports. Her eyes focusing on the one of the girl.

Black hair kept in a bob, vibrant blue eyes. Sixteen years old. Born in the Land of Hot Springs. Not at all like most Uzumaki descendants. She was grinning with a tooth peeking from one side of her lip. The other was of a boy, bright vibrant red hair and violet eyes. Seventeen years old, born in Iwagakure, who was more like that of an Uzumaki descendant than the girl. It said they were civilians.

After looking over their papers some more she sighed putting them down.

"Escort them in," she said quietly.

* * *

**~oOo~**

* * *

"Be respectful," Kagome said when the shinobi left to inform the hokage of their request.

Yoto mocked hurt, "As if I was anything, but respectful."

"Trust me your anything but," she said wryly.

He pouted, "Am not."

"Well I'm serious Yoto be respectful, don't say anything crude. Actually I'd rather you not say anything at all. Worst thing I need right now is you going in there screaming 'Hey old lady how's it kickin'," she said reenacting him when he first met with her mother years ago.

Yoto had been a distant cousin, whose mother married some shinobi from Iwagakure. Of course he died and his mother returned to the family with her seven year old son. Yoto who had been training to become a ninja before moving away was pledged to be Kagome's friend and protector and since that day they've been together.

Yet try as she might, she couldn't for the life of her get him to act respectable in front of authority figures.

So best that she keep him quiet instead.

The shinobi returned no emotion on his face simply stated, "Lady Tsunade-sama will see you now."

Both nodded following after him.

* * *

**~oOo~**

* * *

Not even five minutes later he returned with the two visitors.

The boy stood at 5'8 while the girl stood at 5'5 and they seemed nice, but knew that looks could be deceiving.

"Hello I was informed you were requesting an audience with one of my ninja, Uzumaki, Naruto. Is this correct?" She asked.

Kagome took a step forward, bowing to the waist her hands clasped as if in prayer.

"It is an honor to meet you Tsunade-sama. I am Uzumaki, Kagome and this is my cousin Doujin Yoto. Both him and I have indeed requested an audience with Uzumaki, Naruto."

"And why is it that you wish for audience with him?"

"I've come for two reasons, the first being I wish to help Naruto with his control over the biju known as Kyuubi, as well as I wish to finally meet my cousin."

Tsunade's eyes widened before her features cooled.

"And how exactly would you go about teaching him control?"

The anbu who were on standby were ready in case something went down, especially when they felt a spike of chakra come off of the girl. Tension filled the room as both Shizune and Tsunade were ready to strike this girl down if she became a threat. The attack just a day ago had been detrimental to the village and repairing it would take time.

Kagome smile was wicked.

"Well Hokage-sama, I highly feel I am the most qualified to train him after all I too posses the nine-tails within me," and just like that the tension snapped.

A gasp escaped Shizune's lips while Tsunade's eyes narrowed.

"Prove it," she said, her first clenching.

The orange tendrils of chakra slowly began to make itself visible. Tsunade's fist went slack, while her jaw dropped minisculely as the girl's hair slowly began to change. Hair turned a bloody red, eyes red glowing orbs the corners of her eyes becoming more cat-like. Her tooth elongated, her whiskers growing slightly, before it all just vanished.

"Proof enough," she said.

Tsunade was flabbergasted as she slumped back in her chair.

_Today is going to be a long, hectic day._

* * *

**Review tell me what you think. I love comments!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Inuyasha or Naruto**

**No pairing as of yet.**

* * *

**Embodiment of Fire: Reuniting with Family**

* * *

**Konohagakure Hospital**

"So let me get this straight, you're my second cousin and he's like my second cousin once removed." Naruto didn't know what to think. He had been lying in bed relaxing, when he thought something was up as Sai was taken to a different room. Then Oba-san walked in with a girl and a boy.

Kagome nodded, getting a little exasperated.

Because it would seem explaining the complexity of their family line had been to much for her cousin so she ended up having to repeat it before it stuck in his head.

"Are you okay Naruto," Tsunade asked, wanting to make sure he was okay with this.

Ever since she had placed her bets on him she had ingrained him in her heart as family.

Naruto really couldn't understand anything.

_If their family where have they been all this time. Why are they here now?_

"Why are you only arriving here now," he asked part of him sad that he had family, but they had only decided to visit him now.

Kagome knew this was going to be difficult, but Yoto beat her to it, except he was more brusque with his explanation.

"Kagome here wasn't able to visit you before because she didn't know of your existence and visiting before might have endangered both of your lives."

"What do you mean? How did you find out then? Why would it be dangerous?" A part of him felt like he knew the answer. _Who wanted to associate with the failure child who housed a demon that leveled their hometown. Except now I'm different, stronger. I'm not a failure now._ The thought made him angry and sad.

Kagome could feel his anger and sadness and shushed Yoto.

She moved sitting down on the bed beside him.

"Naruto, what Yoto is trying to say is that I would have been a danger to you." When he looked like he was about to interrupt she shushed him as well. "Just here me out, please" Naruto mouth closed softly, motioning for her to continue. "I'm sure you know when the nine-tails was sealed into you there was excess chakra that lingered behind."

He nodded, "Sora," he said softly.

"Yes, well before the yondaime sealed the nine-tails in you, he first had to seal away a piece of the Kyuubi so it didn't overtake you. Kyuubi's Yin chakra to be exact. My grandmother and mother who had been your mother's cousin at the time had just given birth to me only a month prior and had come to help her through the difficult pregnancy. My grandmother witnessed the sealing and whether through greed for power or just to reestablish our clan she took me away to sacred place for the Uzumaki clan. A place where the sealed items of the Shinigami, the seal the Yondaime used, are kept. Where the sealed Kyuubi's yin chakra was kept.

My grandmother unsealed the chakra and sealed it inside of me. However sealing the dark chakra in me proved dangerous and through circumstances my mother never told me about my gradmother died. My mother could've returned to Konohagakure, but at the time she felt it wasn't safe for me to be there. The Hokage seeing how we resonated in each other's presence approved of my mother leaving. He promised he would look after you and she fled. She brought me up in a small temple where distant Uzumaki's once frequented before the destruction of our village Uzushiogakure. My mother raised me in secret and did her best to help me control Kyuubi's chakra, which was hard, because unlike you I received the darker half of his nature."

Naruto snorted, "He seems pretty dark to me."

Kagome smiled a little.

"Yes, but this is different. Your half probably only urged you to free him, while my half didn't want to be free, instead he urged me to go out and kill. Bathe in the blood of my kills, make the world my prey," Kagome shuddered when she thought about those darker days. Yoto reached over to squeeze her hand.

She glance up at him thankful.

"It took many years of training to control my emotions and the loss of...the loss of my mother to help me." Tears pricked at her eyes in rememberance and she did her best to catch them before they fell.

Naruto looked stricken.

"I'm sorry—"

Kagome shook her head vigorously.

"Please don't. Don't apologize," wiping at her face till it was tinted a light pink.

"Although she died when I was seven I still had her for a good amount of years with her, whereas you weren't given any. Alone with no family. For that I am sorry that I couldn't have come sooner. I wasn't aware of any of this until my mother was on her deathbed and she told me of your existence. Even after she told me I was too afraid of what might happen if I lost control that I didn't go meet you sooner. Instead I left to gather more insight on how to control the chakra. Spent many years learning to control and manipulate his dark chakra. A part of me was hopeful that my efforts might helpful for you as well." Turning towards her other cousin, " Yoto here has been with me since I was five and he can tell you it was pretty bad the first couple of years," she said.

Yoto nodded, "Yeah, you should have seen her. Nearly took off Yoto Jr. once when I tried to skimp her on the ramen. Over a bowl of ramen can you believe it! Even a little bit of anger used to set off the beast, but now she has great control over him."

Naruto looked at the two of them.

Their smiles filled with real love and respect, even though one had almost been hurt by the other and she had hurt those close to her. A pang in his chest made him wonder what it would have been like to have had something like that when he was younger.

_Would I have been able to stop Sasukue from leaving had I been in control of the nine-tails back then._

A soft hand on his covered leg drew him from his thoughts.

Vibrant blue eyes bore into his own sky blue eyes.

"I know it's kind of late, but do you think we might try being a family. I would really like to get to know you—Oh and help you out with becoming stronger, so what do you say?" Her head quirked to the side, holding out her hand.

For so long he had been alone, then he had Iruka-sensei, Team 7, and the other rookie teams, but actually family. Family that knew his pain.

A bandaged hand reached out clasping the outstretched one.

"I'd like that," and that dopey smile lit up his whole face, even though parts were bandaged.

All three of them were cheesing as Tsunade left silently, heading back to her office.

Most of what they had said, had already been explained in her office, before she had taken them to see Naruto. But it was still something else to be there those emotions—the pain they all had experienced.

Sitting at her desk she sighed.

Both of their parents had left much weight on their children's shoulders.

She pulled out the papers the two of them had signed to become citizens. Pushing her stamp of approval on their documents.

* * *

**Done. Review tell me what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Inuyasha or Naruto**

**No pairing as of yet.**

* * *

**Embodiment of Fire**

* * *

Kakashi halted Naruto from getting out of bed.

"The only thing waiting for you outside of the hospital is severe training that could put you back in here, or worse. So make sure your ready for it"

Naruto's eyes bulged at the thought.

"Okay...I get it.."

_That should be enough to get him to calm down. _Kakashi thought to himself.

"Sakura."

"Hai."

"I've got some things to take care of, so please handle—"

Kakashi was cut off as the door to the room slid open.

"Na~ru~to—nii-san! I brought you something tasty," a sing-song voice said.

Kagome stopped right inside the doorway, surprised by all of the people in her cousin's room. "Um...ano? Is this a bad time, Naruto—nii?"

Naruto smiled, "No way, wait—" his sniffed as the smell of food wafted up to his nose, but he couldn't tell what it was because it was in an air-lock container.

"Ah Kagome-chan...please say it isn't apples," he said not wanting to relive earlier.

One finely arched brow rose, questioningly.

Apples. Her eyes darted across the room then, noticing the baskets full of apples and caught his drift._  
_

She opened a container steam pouring out. "I'm afraid not. I've never really agreed with hospital nonsense about healthy food. Me—I believe fresh ramen with pork cutlets makes me feel better."

Naruto's mouth watered.

"Ah you're the best," he said eyes sparkling with worship as he took the large container full of ramen noodles. He pulled out the chopsticks and started slurping them up.

"Kami Naruto don't eat it so fast, it was hard sneaking that pass the nurses ya'know," Kagome said. Those nurses were like sticklers for healthy foods only for their patients.

"N-naruto...umm who is this?" Sakura asked hesitantly, staring at the unhealthy food that she certainly didn't agree with.

All of them were curious as to who she was.

"Oh fforry I-mmm forgot this murrph is Kafurme my courfum," Naruto said with his mouth full of ramen noodles.

Kagome giggled.

"What Naruto-nii means is, I'm his cousin Uzumaki Kagome. You must be Sakura-san, Naruto has spoken only good praises about you" She bowed to the waist and Sakura jaw dropped a little.

Naruto blushed and stammered to say anything but the food in his mouth stopped him.

Sakura didn't know what to say.

The girl was nothing like Naruto. She seemed respectful and other than the eyes and whisker like features they looked nothing alike.

_It's impossible...they couldn't be related._

"Cousin? I thought you didn't have a family," Sai said quite bluntly.

"Ahh you must be Sai-san, when Naruto said you were straightforward with you words, but I didn't realize how much so," she said, but didn't lose her smile. Sai was surprised that Naruto had even mentioned him.

Kakashi was intrigued.

"Oh and you must be the famous, Kakashi-sensei."

He nodded.

"And the famous Icha Icha Tactics that never leaves your person. Personally I'm a fan of Icha Icha Paradise the best, page 172," she said winking at him. Kakashi blushed knowing exactly what was on the page having memorized Jiraya's previous two books cover to cover.

"Naruto," Sakura turned to him for answers.

He gulped down the rest of the noodles.

"What she said is true. Kagome here along with another, Yoto, are my distant cousins, they weren't able to visit before due to...certain reasons," he explained. He wanted to tell his friends the truth, but Tsunade had cautioned him the less people knew about his cousin's possessing the nine-tail fox chakra the better.

"Naruto-nii I really would like to stay, but I left Yoto alone at your apartment and well let's just say when he gets bored things get really messy," she said.

Naruto nodded.

"Don't worry I'll be healed in no time and then we can hang out," he said.

"Im sure you will," Kagome nodded and with a goodbye she left.

She only had to wait a few more minutes before Kakashi met her down the halwayl.

"Miss Uzumaki did you need something?" He asked slightly surprised she was still here.

She held out a letter.

"From Tsunade-sama briefing you on the situation."

He opened the letter speed-reading through it, looking at her when he was done.

"Understood, what about Naruto's training—"

"Continue as you have been doing so far. Once he comes to grips with true chakra and nature manipulation only then can I start training him on the harder stuff. And that's when it'll get serious." Despite the dangers that would come, she was pumped and ready to start training him.

Kakashi nodded.

Kagome bid him a farewell.

And as expected when she got to Naruto's apartment. The mess she had cleaned up last night had somehow come back. She found Yoto laying among several cups of ramen noodles.

Growling, before muttering an obscenity, she kicked him in his side sending him flying into the wall.

After screaming his ear off to clean up the mess, she went and crashed on the bed.

* * *

**Review tell me what you think! **

**A/N:** You know rewatching the earlier episodes of Naruto Shippuden always makes me remember why I fell in love with it in the first place.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Inuyasha or Naruto**

**No pairing as of yet.**

* * *

**Embodiment of Fire**

* * *

Kagome dropped down on the bench beside the copy-cat nin.

"He seems to be progressing well," she said softly. She had been watching him train hard the past two days to slice the waterfall in half.

Kakashi paused in his reading, setting it to the side.

"Yes he has, it's his drive to catch up to Sasuke that's helping him."

She nodded, she had only heard bits and pieces about the Uchiha. Supposedly he had betrayed Konoha in favor of teaming with the Snake Sannin, Orochimaru, in hopes of gaining more power to avenge his family. And that he had been on Naruto's team and Naruto was determined to bring him back to the good side.

A wicker basket caught Kagome's eyes and a letter.

"What's that," she asked.

Kakashi followed her line of sight, "Ah Sakura-chan's super soldier pills she made for him."

Kagome sniffed the air around them, before her lips curled at the smell of medicine and other ingredients. "Has Naruto eaten those," she asked.

Kakashi smile beneath his mask.

"Unfortunately he did and well we've been disposing off them secretly, when she brings them everyday."

"Right, the smell alone told me they were bad. Here give this to him. It's not much but it's something." She handed him three granola bars. "Even though we're not official ninja we do have some ninja skills. We've discussed it with Tsunade and she's given us a mission so we can build up some funds."

After having lived in a temple until she was seven, her and Yoto had traveled surviving off of the land and then the past year they had lived in the ruins of Uzushiogakure. Now that they were aspiring citizens of Konoha they would need to get a place to stay since Naruto lived in a one-bedroom apartment, which might be okay for him and Yoto, but she was a lady that needed her own private space. She had talked to Naruto's landlady and found out she had an apartment two door down available.

Kakashi nodded.

"Right well, could you tell Naruto I should be back in two weeks give or take a few days."

"You're leaving now?"

"Unn its a simple mission and it will give me enough to pay the first two month's rent plus security box. A c-rank mission." The mission would be simple enough, but it wasn't a c-rank. But she was sure if Naruto knew she was going on an A-rank mission he would worry, or worse come after her.

"Right well good luck to you."

She nodded and departed.

Later that night Kakashi pulled out the granola giving it to Naruto.

"Ehh where'd these come from!"

He was happy to have some food in his belly.

"Your cousin stopped by. she wanted me to inform you that she was leaving on mission and would be back in two weeks."

Naruto shot up from his still position on the ground

"A mission! Why? Where to? What if she gets hurt?!" Naruto exclaimed. Even though it had only been less than a week since he had met her. He had come to adore his cousin. She was full of life and happiness and never let her dark past affect her.

"Don't worry, it's a c-rank mission. And you forget she is just like you, she'll be able to handle herself. Right now you should worry about your training."

Naruto deflated, lying back as he swallowed the granola bar. Barely registered the artificial flavors.

_That's right she is like me. And she can control the Kyuubi's chakra._

* * *

**Flashback - Four days ago...**

* * *

**(Konohagakure Hospital)**

"Eeh! So you can control it."

Kagome nodded enthusiastically. Her control over the chakra was something she was proud to have achieved.

She stepped a few feet away from the bed.

Yoto moved to stand by Naruto's bedside.

She smiled and concentrated for a moment.

Naruto was surprised when not even a few second later he hair turned red and her eyes as well. Orange chakra became visible swirling around her before it all faded away.

"See that was only quarter of the Kyuubi's first cloak. Wouldn't want to release the whole thing and set you off," she explained.

"How? How do you do it?" he asked in awe.

"Time and patience, acceptance. I mean others look at us as monsters, but if we agree with them we reject that part of ourselves and whether you admit it now. Kyuubi is apart of us. Then have an understanding with the fox can go a long way. For you it may simply mean giving you chakra because without you he is vulnerable as well."

"Vulnerable? He doesn't exactly seem all that vulnerable to me," Naruto said.

Conversations with that fox were strained at best and were rarely ever had. Something he would like to stay that way.

"Yes vulnerable. You see whether he realizes it or not. People are out to get him, you have a willpower to resist, but Kyuubi is naturally attracted to negative emotions and energy. Something the this Akatsuki brings with them. Naturally the urge to fight against them is in you right now, because you on a more primal level crave what he does. When you can get past this and work togehter manipulating the Kyuubi to your will becomes easier."

* * *

**End of Flashback**

* * *

Even thinking about his thoughts coinciding with that crazy fox revolted him.

_But could I really gain control._

The way Kagome had easily summoned the Kyuubi's chakra, something the fox only ever gave him when he was in great peril.

He wanted to get stronger, but he didn't know if using the fox was the way to go about it.

The thought of hurting his friends, Sakura again dwelled heavily on him.

Yet he kept seeing Sasuke's arrogant smirk as he looked down on him.

Eventually Naruto passed out from exhaustion, but the thoughts were still there.

* * *

**Earlier Tsunade's Office**

"Kagome I'm sure you understand the importance of this mission. I would love to send a team to do this, but unfortunately with how things are I can't spare any of them. Not to mention if it's found out a ninja of the Hidden Leaf were involved and the mission went wrong for any reason..." She drifted off giving them a gist of how bad it would be.

"We understand Tsunade-sama. We will not fail. We will see to it that the lady is returned to Kumogakure."

"Excellent, then off you go."

The both bowed, leaving out to where the lady sat in the carriage.

Yoto took the front, sitting next to the non-nin guard, while Kagome went inside of the carriage.

When they were down the road outside of Konoha, she asked if everything was alright.

"Are you comfortable, Lady Mabui?"

Mabui nodded, "Yes quite fine. Can't wait to be back in Kumogakure."

Kagome smiled, "Well if there are no problems we should enter the check point to the Lightning Country within a week."

Mabui approved of the time schedule.

Looking out the small screen window that let in very little light.

They first stage of renewing the peace treaty with Konohagakure had gone better than she had expected. Although she had sensed something big going down with them she couldn't look into it without arising suspicion.

She could only wait to get back home.

_Lord knows A-sama will still have not completed that mountain of paperwork I left him._

* * *

**Review tell me what you think!**

**A/N:** Kind of wanted to interact with the characters from Kumogakure, before the whole Shinobi War Ark.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Inuyasha or Naruto**

**No pairing as of yet.**

**A/N:** On another note, Kagome's mission is only A-rank because of the political severity of the mission. Kagome and Yoto are not seen as Konoha ninjas but instead as mercenaries. After the Hyuuga incident several years ago they use mercenaries as bodyguards when renewing the treaty now.

* * *

**Embodiment of Fire**

* * *

**Three Days after departure**

Kagome's feet were jumping up and down as she was lost in her thoughts.

Yoto snorted when the guard Kumogakure hired, asked if she was alright.

"Does she sense an enemy nearby?" His eyes darting towards the surrounding foliage, but wasn't feeling anything off. He was an adept sensory mercenary who had worked with the Cloud before in escorting Lady Mabui.

"Oh she's fine. She's just excited to see her lover once this job is done?" Yoto remarked, both of them glancing at the girl who had an almost far off look on her face.

Every couple of months they visited the Lightning country since last year when she found herself a lover. As her guardian and protector it didn't please him to hear such things, but seeing how happy the guy made her he couldn't really ruin it for her. Even when they had been stuck in those ruins, three months into her training she had disappeared for three days to visit him before showing back up.

He had never actually met the guy, but Kagome spoke worlds about him.

Yoto walked over to Kagome silently, slapping his hand down on her shoulder.

Kagome shoulders jumped briefly, before she felt her cousin's familiar chakra wash over her. "Did you need something?" she queried wondering why he had disturbed her. _Did he sense an enemy?_ She expanded her chakra slightly, but felt nothing off.

"Yeah, a partner not distracted by thoughts of her lover," he whispered into her ear.

She flushed. _Okay so maybe my mind's been a little to preoccupied. _But she rarely got to see her lover.

No she wasn't a stranger to sex when she met her lover. She had done it before although it had been while undercover for a mission. In the ninja and mercenary world saving your virginity for someone special wasn't always possible. But her lover taught her true pleasure from sex and he was sweet and funny. Sometimes it wasn't all about sex, sometimes it was simply comforting to be in his presence. Someone that wasn't her enemy, or looking to use her as a weapon.

Not that he knew she was a jinchuuriki. '_Not exactly something you bring up in a conversation.'_

"Gomen gomen Yoto. It's just...been a while since I've seen him."

Yoto rolled his eyes, "Sheesh, he must be a good fu—"

"YOTO!" she exclaimed, her cheeks tinged with a dash of pink.

"What! I'm just keeping it real," he laughed dashing away, a rock narrowly missing where his face once was. "You missed."

Kagome glowered after him halfheartedly, before sighing. She got up stretching.

"Better go check on Lady Mabui," she muttered getting up, heading to the tent the Kumogakure adviser was staying in.

* * *

**~oOo~**

* * *

**Lightning Country Border (_Three days later_****)**

C and Team Samui stood on the other side of the border patrol gates waiting for their comrade to arrive.

He sensed Mabui's chakra along with three others, one of the guard they had hired, the other two presumably hired by Konohagakure. Karui, however, announced the arrival of Mabui when she saw the carriage coming up the pathway.

"Mabui-san, everything went well I presume," C greeted the woman, looking over her shoulder at the two forms standing by the border gates.

She nodded, "Those two were excellent in the duty, we only had one slight deviance from schedule. A group of missing-nins tried to kidnap me, but they handled them with quick precision and ease. They do have the makings of shinobi," she reported. Mabui had been quite impressed with how they had handled a group of missing-nins who were attempting to kidnap her—no doubt to have her divulge the Raikage's and Kumogakure secrets.

They were only delayed by an hour to repair transportation.

C nodded in acceptance of her report.

Team Samui greeted their comrade enthusiastically asking how everything went.

C ignored them, walking past Mabui towards them.

The teen boy looked could pass for a mercenary, but the girl she looked like she was in the wrong career field. _Then again sometimes prettiest flower is the most deadliest._

"I hear thanks are in order for protecting our comrade."

"No thanks are needed we were simply doing our job."

"Still they are given. If you would like we can offer you shelter for the day to rest up for your journey back to wherever you come from."

"I'm sorry, but we must graciously decline the offer. We have safely seen Lady Mabui into your care, so we we'll take our leave," turning to her cousin. "Come Yoto."

Kagome wanted to leave quickly.

She had sent off a messenger jutsu early yesterday morning to have her lover meet her in there usual meeting spot and didn't want to be late. _It's been so long. Will he notice my growth?_ Recently she had hit a growth spurt and grown two inches taller, but it was her bust area that had grown, going from a 36C to 36DD.

Yoto rolled his eyes, knowing why she was trying to rush.

C was taken aback by how quickly they wished to depart.

Most mercenaries usually wished to partake in their offer, but she had instantly declined it. Before he could ponder on it more, the two were on their way. Mabui bid them farewell.

"I'm curious as to their rush." C glanced around opening his senses, just in case they had planned a ambush. You couldn't trust Konoha dogs or mercenaries they hired.

Mabui giggled, "I know why," although the two teens didn't realize it, she had been listening in on their conversation three days prior and was surprised to her the girl had a lover here. Then again the girl was very beautiful.

"Tell me," C asked curious.

"It's nothing that concerns you, don't worry I can assure you it's nothing bad, or that concerns us." Looking at the pair that was now a good distance away. She had to admit Kagome could move pretty fast.

* * *

**Review. Kagome's lover in the next chapter! Who could it be?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Inuyasha or Naruto**

**Pairing:** Kagome/ Read the chap and you'll know.

Slight sexual themes near the end.

* * *

**Embodiment of Fire**

* * *

**Lightning country**

The room had very little light filtering in with the curtains drawn tight.

But what little did get in illuminated two figures spooning on the bed.

Small, dainty fingers trailed lightly over the muscular arm holding her like an iron band close to her, traveling upwards toward the tattoo on his right shoulder. His whole presence made her feel protected and made all of her worries fade away. She moved as slowly as possibly to not disturb her lovers sleep she curled into her side. She pressed her lips to his bare skin softly. He lover's chest rumbled pleased by her touch before he settled back down into his sleep.

"So kawaii," she whispered, a small blush staining her cheeks.

She smiled down lovingly at him.

Even though they did a lot of erotic stuff together, she always felt like a shy, virgin gazing upon his sleeping form the next morning.

_How many times had they done it since she first came to be with him?_

Her eyes glossed over as her mind took her back to when she first met her lover.

* * *

**_Flashback - 1 year ago_**

* * *

**Ryugo Village, Village Head's Manor**

"Kagome-sama, I thank you again for coming to our aid once more—" he paused as two servants carried in a large chest. "Aahh here it is."

Both the head and Kagome were silent as the chest was placed in front of the village head. He stood making a quick hand sign before touching his palm to the chest. There were clicking and twisting noises as the lock mechanism on the chest unlocked itself before opening. The village head withdrew a pendant, motioning for her to come forward.

She came forward as he slipped the pendant over her head.

"No matter the disguise it won't be believable unless you're wearing this. The pendant is symbolic of the next village head." He stood back to admire the necklace taking in her appearance as well. She was dressed in an elegant kimono fitting her undercover position as the village head's daughter. It was an extravagant kimono that matched perfectly with the glowing pendant.

She could feel a foreign chakra pulsing from the necklace.

_'It feels weird, familiar almost, but I'm sure I've never came into contact with this chakra before.'_

"I understand the mission, I will not fail." Kagome said bowing.

"I am sure you will succeed. I must thank you again for taking this on. My daughter Yukio will be confined to a servant room until we can find out who is targeting us. And given your appearance is similar it shouldn't be a problem."

"My cousin will assuredly find out who is after your secret art, and rest assured when he finds out who I'll take care of them personally." She said before leaving with a servant.

She was left to familiarize herself with the estate. During this time she thought over the mission at hand.

The village had conclusive evidence that someone was after the village's secret art. A rumor has it that it is a special type of healing jutsu that can be used offensively as well as for healing. Two months prior, she helped out the village when a couple of rogue ninja had planned on bully the village into submission, so naturally when she learned of their predicament she came immediately.

Yoto is currently out trying to find more intelligence for her to go on. Kagome snicker when she thought of Yoto's disguise as an old man. Not wanting to be slacking off when her cousin is working so hard she reached out to run her hand against the wooden panels of the wall. She made a hand sign before placing her other palm to the wall. Slowly chakra spread out in small tendrils, her sense widening to get a better layout of the place.

She could see her chakra flowing through the wood frame of the building.

* * *

**~oOo~**

* * *

**Forest outside of Ryugo village...**

His steps were calculated and measured. He was known for his serious side, but right now he was in a playful.

Gyūki was excited.

He wouldn't even share this with Bee, but he rejoiced when this time of year came around._ Mating season._

Bee preferred to go after older women, but he needed something more. He wanted a woman with more vitality in her, one that wouldn't give out after one or two rounds. So when this season came, he was allowed to take over Bee's body to pursue a lover.

He would find a woman and give her the best rut of her life.

He knew there should be a village nearby. He could sense the chakra. He was about to continue on when heard someone yelling. It was definitely a woman's voice. His feet automatically went in that direction, curious.

What he saw made his eyes narrow.

A bunch of men, based off of their crossed out headbands were rogue ninja were roughing up a woman.

He however was impressed by the girl's actions, especially when she spit on the ninja. Most ninja and civilians girls would be simpering fools right now begging for their lives especially with how many there were, but she wasn't doing that. She intrigued him. When the rogue ninja mentioned secret art he was even more curious.

This woman didn't appear to be a ninja. She was dressed in extravagant clothes and resembled a porcelain doll.

_'Her chakra levels are that of a normal civilian.'_ he also noted.

**~oOo~**

"Oomph," Kagome grunted as she was thrown onto the forest floor roughly.

"Well well it seems we finally caught the village head's daughter and what a cutie she is!" The group of rogue ninjas all agreed. "Now look here, tell us everything about the village's secret art and we may just let you live," one said.

"My father will save me!" Kagome shouted trying to play the part of the village daughter's head.

"Ha your father against us, we'll kill him easily. Now you better start talking or I'll start hacking away at the pretty body of yours!" He yelled, pulling out a kunai in a threatening manner.

"Go to hell," Kagome yelled, hocking spit at his face. The leader sneered at her wiping away the spit.

He wrenched her up slamming her into the tree. Kagome hissed as the bark dug into her back. "Bitch" He slapped her hard in the face. He moved down towards her face. His tongue snaked licking her cheek. "Fuck it we'll just fuck your brains out till your begging for more and take the information by force."

Kagome had to hold back from barfing at the thought of fucking this ugly guy.

Her face was stinging from the force of his slap and she was pissed.

She wanted to wait to make sure everyone involved was present, but fuck it. She was going to skewer this man.

_'I'm going to rip him into pieces.'_

Kagome was about to whip out the kunai hidden in the sleeve of her kimono, when the ninja holding her was forcefully sent flying into a bunch of trees.

Her eyes widened, as she watched a blur appeared before each of the rogue ninjas, followed by their cries as they fell over after having a sword rammed through their chests. _'Whoever he is he definitely a ninja.'_ But she was impressed. He moved faster than any ninja she had seen before.

The leader that she had slammed in the tree rose to his feet shakily holding his kunai.

"What the fuck? Where are you you son of a bitch?!"

Kagome fed up pulled out her kunai and with one well place throw it lodged itself in the leaders throw.

He turned in shock towards her, before gurgling up blood and falling over.

Kagome walked over towards the body, sneering down at it in disgust.

"What a pig. But at least the mission is a success." With the money from this mission Yoto and here could easily afford the trip back to the Land of Hot Springs now.

"So you are a ninja," a deep, gruff voice interrupted her thoughts.

Kagome turned fully getting a better view of the guy who came to her rescue. _'Even if I didn't need help.'_

He had dark skin and had a muscular build, with white hair and a goatee. He was actually quite a looker, for an older man at least. _'His headband...he's from Kumogakure.' _She occasionally had run-ins with Kumo-nins, but she and Yoto usually tried to stay away from ninjas for several reasons.

"No, I'm a mercenary," Kagome said glaring, a hand coming to rest on her hip.

Inside Gyūki felt his loins stir with want. _'That defiant look in her eye...I like it.'_ His beast wanted to claim her and make those lips that were purse moan out his name. _'Damn it's definitely been too long since Bee let me out if this how one woman is affecting me. Then again I don't think a woman has even affected me so.'_

"Whatever I have to go so bye," she turned on her heel and made to head back to the village.

She took two steps before colliding into a hard, but soft chest.

She pushed away when she realized it was the guy. "What," she said her voice rising a little.

Gyūki scratched the back of his head. "Damn, sure are feisty. I mean I rescued you and no thank you. I'm beginning to wonder if you even have manners."

Kagome flushed looking downward.

He was right, but Kagome didn't like this guy.

For some reason she felt weird around this guy. She felt butterflies in her stomach, but she couldn't be attracted to this dude. _'Sure he's a looker but...he's old. He has to be a good twenty years older than me.'_

"Fine, rude wench," he muttered, moving to the side motioning for her to go ahead.

And she did, she walked to the edge of the clearing before looking over her shoulder, "Arigato, Kumo-nin-san."

"Gyūki."

"What?"

"My name is Gyūki, woman." He said smirking.

Kagome turned around fully, bowing. "Arigato Gyūki-san for your help."

She made to continuing walking but his question made her pause in her steps.

"Usually when one gives their name it is reciprocated," he said.

Kagome rolled her eyes, turning to leave for good.

When she was a good ten feet away she shouted, "Kagome."

Gyūki smiled.

_'I'm definitely going to get her!'_

* * *

**End of Flashback**

* * *

Kagome settled down into her lover's side falling into a peaceful sleep, dreaming of the past.

Gyūki who had since woken up cradled his lover closer.

He placed a chaste kiss to her head.

He knew Bee would start questioning him soon. The Raikage was questioning where Bee was always running off to, but since this was one of the times he took over fully Bee had no recollection of where he would go. Bee would simply tell A that he had gone to work on his rapping skills, serving to annoy his brother.

Honestly he hadn't expected to grow so attached to Kagome.

That day after he saved her, he couldn't help but be drawn to her, he spent almost a week pestering her before she agreed to the spend the day with him. And for some reason he felt himself becoming attached to her presence in just a few hours. Her smile. Her laugh. The way her nose scrunches up when shes angry at him. When she saw someone else in need and felt the need to help. And then came the sex. It was more than anything physical, no she took him to another plane with their lovemaking.

They spent three weeks like a couple during the day and like passionate lovers during the nights.

Then Kagome announced her need to leave in order to train and grudgingly he too had to admit he had been away from Kumogakure too long. He knew Kumo-nins were already looking for him. They agreed to meet every couple of months, but it was like death for him.

In so little time he grew so attached that he grew antsy this past year, more irritable.

He was smart even where the other biju were concerned and realized that in those three weeks he had fallen for her.

Honestly he planned on broaching the subject with Bee soon.

Because the beast inside of him already knew what he wanted.

He wanted Kagome as his mate, to her in a irrevocable bond.

_"When you feel something strong in your heart for a person you must hold them and never let them go.'_ Those were the sage of six paths words to all of the biju back then.

"Mmm, Gyū~ki...nnn...aah touch me there," Kagome murmured in her sleep.

Gyūki smiled, he nuzzled his lover's neck, placing soft kisses to where her pulse was strongest.

Kagome mewl, her eyes fluttering open.

"Morning beautiful."

She sent him a sleepy smile with eyes filled with love, "Morning."

Kagome sat up, stretching her arms above her head.

_'She's so cute.'_ Gyūki's eyes followed the rise of her chest when she yawned.

She really had grown since he had last seen her. She had developed into an even sexier woman. Her body that so perfectly accepted his and Bee's large girth. Yet so petite and tight no matter how much they made love.

_'Yes I'm sure Bee shouldn't have any objections.'_ Sure Bee loved older women, but when he got to know Kagome he would love her too. After all Bee and him were a pair that couldn't be separated at this point. He had accepted Bee as his equal so he deserved to know, just as Kagome did.

Then he would properly mate her and filled her womb with his seed and she would give them many children.

He was suddenly drawn out of his thoughts when he felt Kagome move on top of him.

He groaned, "Kagome?"

She merely pouted playfully. "I started talking and you zoned out." Her hands caressed the sides of his face, placing a kiss to his forehead. "What's going on in that big brain of yours?" He would have answered her but two luscious globes in his face prevented him from doing so.

As if sensing his thoughts Kagome drew back from him.

"Uh uh no way mister. Three days of nonstop sex will sate you just fine. I need a bath and to see the light of day." They had been holed up in this cabin for far too long. "My body is so sore from last night too," she half-halfheartedly glared at him.

Gyūki pouted like a child, before he suddenly grinned. "Your absolutely right my love."

Kagome squealed as Gyuki suddenly rose to his feet with her in toe. Her arms wrapped around his neck and her legs wrapped around his waist to stay on. Although his hands clamped firmly to her ass also helped. "Where are we going Gyūki-kun?"

He, however didn't answer her instead opened the back door leading to the hot springs.

He lowered them both into the water, sitting down on the natural seat build in the spring out of stone with her on his lap.

Kagome moaned when the water touched her sensitive nether region. "Damn," she hissed lightly. It felt good and painful at the same time.

"Gomen," Gyūki whispered, "I was too rough last night. Although when you do those wicked things with your mouth I really can't hold back." His arm snaked around her waist. Thick, long fingers, roughened from constant sword training, eased there way down in between her thighs. As if on remote control her legs parted and his whole palm spread over her lower half. His hand expertly massaged her in hopes of relieving the soreness.

It wasn't meant to be sexual she knew that, but his touch always set her on fire.

Kagome's breath hitched.

She grasped Gyūki's unoccupied hand bringing it to her chest, as she leaned back into his warm chest. The steam and water wasn't the only thing heated.

His purred, his left hand ghosted over her chest, caressing both of her breasts, but ultimately his hand went down towards her stomach.

_'If everything goes well, she will have my seed in her in just a few months and give birth to our hatchlings.'_

It was too bad that Kagome chooses to use that medicine to prevent pregnancies.

_'Just you wait my love as soon as I tell Bee and it's official, there will be no more of that undesirable medicine.'_

**~oOo~**

Kagome straightened her outfit. Dressing once more in her regular attire she eased out the last kinks in her body.

"Better get a head start, Yoto is probably worried about me about now."

There was a growl from behind her before she was crushed against a muscular chest.

"C'mon Gyūki, I told you before he's my cousin," she said glancing up at him.

He gazed down at her, with that look in his eyes that said _'I don't care.'_

"I don't like the thought of you with any other men even relatives," he said gruffly.

Kagome sweat dropped.

"Pft, I guess that's what I like about you the most Gyūki-kun."

He glanced down at her curious, "Hmm?" _'What does she like the most? Maybe my strength? Or the sex? My ability to provide for her.'_ He had built this cabin/house to show that he could provide for her and he even bought her a lot of elegant things.

"You're honest about how you feel."

"I'm simple in that sense I guess. But Kagome can you say it?"

"Say what?" She said leaning back into his hold, loving his warmth, while gazing up at him.

Kagome watched as his cheeks became darker as he blushed. He muttered softly, "Y'know that you love me. I tell you all the time, but all you ever say is like this and like that." He prepped himself to hear it, but was met with silence.

He saw Kagome's eyes were wide.

_'Don't tell me...she doesn't love me._'

* * *

**Ended it with a cliffy..dunn dun dunn! Review tell me what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Inuyasha or Naruto**

**Pairing:** Kagome/Gyūki

* * *

**Embodiment of Fire**

* * *

_**Previously:**_

"I'm simple in that sense I guess. But Kagome can you say it?"

"Say what?" She said leaning back into his hold, loving his warmth, while gazing up at him.

Kagome watched as his cheeks became darker as he blushed. He muttered softly, "Y'know that you love me. I tell you all the time, but all you ever say is like this and like that." He prepped himself to hear it, but was met with silence.

He saw Kagome's eyes were wide.

_'Don't tell me...she doesn't love me._'

* * *

**Currently:**

Gyūki's was filled with a foreign feeling in his chest.

_'I never thought for a second Kagome feelings weren't the same.'_ For some reason that really made his chest hurt. _'Heartbreak and he hadn't even asked her for her hand in marriage.'_

Kagome withdrew from his arms, although Gyūki was reluctant to let her go.

She turned to face him fully.

She fidgeted before she came forward standing on her tip toes she kissed him fully on the lips. Gyūki wanted to know, but she was just so delicious he got swept up in her seduction. When they parted for air she whispered four sweet words against his lips.

"I love you Gyūki."

He could have almost died of happiness. But Kagome didn't stop there.

"I love how stubborn you can be when you don't get your way. I love how passionate you can be about everything, yet so serious when I need you to be. I love how you get so easily riled when a man talks to me. I love when you make those cute faces when we make love. I love when you hold me close and keep me warm. I love you with every fiber of my being and I guess I never really expressed it well," she said. Once she was done she buried her face in his chest.

Gyūki couldn't say anything except to pick her up bridal style.

She squeaked in suprise, "Gyūki-kun where are we going?" She had to get going soon.

"Bed," was all he said.

When he place her down on the bed, Kagome made to protest. "Gyū-" her words were most we he came down on her kissing her passionately. "No other words other than I love you or my name okay koi," he murmured against her lips. She nodded. "Good," and he continued his kiss.

His arms expertly discarding both of there clothes.

* * *

**~oOo~**

* * *

"You were gone a while," Yoto said with a suggestive wag of his eyebrows. "I take it you made up for lost time."

Kagome gave him a look.

"Trust me, you have no idea.'

She ended up spending two more days with Gyūki, before finally she had to restrain him to the bed. The seal would release itself in a couple of hours and it gave her time to make her escape. She had met up with Yoto about an hour ago past the border.

"Damn you look spent."

"I am so let's hurry back to Konohag so I can rest for real.

They both picked up their pace especially since they promised Naruto to be back over a week ago.

_'Good thing I sent a message ahead to Tsunade-sama.'_

* * *

**Review tell me what you think! Aww Kagome wuvs her some Hachibi!**


End file.
